


the moment when you and me, became us

by gyusmoon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, i would like some balance thank u, loosely inspired by movie, soft, soogyu r just fools in love really, there is too much angst in the soogyu tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyusmoon/pseuds/gyusmoon
Summary: late one night, soobin and beomgyu find themselves falling in love.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	the moment when you and me, became us

"do you have a to do list?" 

the sound of his voice startled beomgyu, who had already started to fall asleep. "a what?" 

"a to do list. you know, a list of things you want to do-" soobin was cut off by beomgyu lightly punching his chest, rolling his eyes at him. 

"i know what a to do list is, thank you very much," he retorted, making a face at the older.

a couples hours back, the pair of best friends had decided to watch a movie together to celebrate their finals coming to an end. 

"there's nothing good showing right now," beomgyu complained, scrolling through his phone while sprawled out on soobin's bed. 

soobin just hummed questioningly, lying right beside him while resting his head on his shoulder. 

"let's just watch something at home and order in." beomgyu suddenly shot up as soon as soobin spoke, eyeing the latter with suspicion. 

"i am _not_ watching moana again."

"the last time we watched it was two months ago!" 

"the last time we watched it was the 20th time we've watched it! i could barely remember anything during the exams but _somehow_ i can recite the whole script of moana by memory," beomgyu said pointedly. 

soobin groaned and shuffled over, his head now resting on beomgyu's lap. "what do you want to watch then?" 

beomgyu thought it over for a few moments, eyes brightening up as he remembered something. 

"let's watch tenki no ko." 

the name seemed familiar to soobin, who tried to recall how he knew it. "that's by the same director of kimi no na wa, right?"

he looked up to see beomgyu nodding at him; eyes sparkling with excitement. he decided that it didn't matter what they watched as long as he could see beomgyu smiling like that. 

"mm, okay. i'll order something and you set it up." 

a few hours later they found themselves wrapped around each other, just enjoying being in the presence of the other. having had a (heated) discussion about the movie already, the room was quiet aside of little bouts of chatter.

"why do you ask?" beomgyu continued, wondering why soobin brought up to do lists. 

"just answer the question."

sighing dramatically, beomgyu responded, "i kept one when i was little but not anymore."

"if you had one now, what would you put in it?" 

"nope, my turn to ask. do you have a list?" beomgyu looked up from where his face was burrowed in soobin's neck to see the other properly. 

"of course i do." 

"what's on it?"

"my master list or my daily list?"

"of course you have two lists," beomgyu sighed dramatically once again. soobin giggled, turning over so that his body was now facing beomgyu's. 

"the master list. that's the big stuff, right?" they were so close that soobin could feel beomgyu's breath on his face. 

"okay," soobin said, his heart starting to beat a bit faster as beomgyu gazed at him with questioning eyes (with a hint of adoration sprinkled in as well). 

"volunteer to work with kids for some time, study all the works of william james, learn to play the piano..." as he continued to go through his list, beomgyu kept thinking of how pretty soobin was, especially up close. he listened intently while mapping out every inch of the other's face, subconsciously committing it to memory. 

when soobin started to trail off, beomgyu interrupted, snapping him out of his thoughts. "what about travelling the world?"

"would that be on your list?" soobin beamed, happy at the thought of his best friend sharing a little more of himself. 

"yeah. i'd like to travel the world. actually get to see some of it, and not just the insides of this city." 

"maybe one day we could travel the world together," soobin whispered, a little hint of vulnerability in his voice. 

"i'd like that," beomgyu mumbled, cuddling closer to the other, face nuzzling soobin's neck. 

in the morning, while soobin was still asleep, beomgyu wrote a small note. he left it on the bedside table before going out to get breakfast, smiling a little at the thought of surprising soobin with pastries. 

it was only after he showered that soobin found the note, written prettily in beomgyu's writing. reading it, he felt his heart become warm. 

_beomgyu's to do list_

_no.1 love soobin 4 ever_

**Author's Note:**

> i rarely ever write stuff (read: i've never written a single story in my entire life) but this was a little idea i had in my head so... i hope u liked it~


End file.
